


Его работа

by Lindwurm



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Noir, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Post-Slash, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: Элиот работает частным детективом - и однажды к нему приходит неожиданная клиентка...





	Его работа

**Author's Note:**

> На тему: демонизация, детектив, ангст с хэ.
> 
> Мэттью Келлер позаимствован из White Collar.

Из-под двери офиса пробивался тусклый свет. Кто-то там был. 

Возможно, офис был слишком большим словом для маленькой душной комнатушки, куда едва влезал стол со стулом и шкаф со встроенным сейфом. Но цена аренды была невысока, и в любом случае Элиот проводил куда больше времени на улицах и в барах. Ему советовали нанять секретаршу, но пока со звонками клиентов прекрасно справлялся автоответчик. 

И не так уж часто клиенты снисходили до того, чтобы самим являться в офис. Слишком важные они были персоны, слишком занятые.  
Элиота в городе знали. И, пожалуй, по-своему ценили. 

Порой настолько, чтобы назначить цену за его голову. Но наемный убийца даже не дотронулся бы до выключателя. 

Элиот распахнул дверь, не заботясь о скрытности. И замер на пороге, не в силах совладать с удивлением. 

Он столько раз преследовал ее, и каждый раз оставался ни с чем. Что бы ни попадало к ней в руки, словно бы проваливалось в кроличью нору, и можно было только ждать, пока оно не всплывет через дни или месяцы, у кого-нибудь другого, купленное и перепроданное два, три, десять раз. Несколько своих заказов Элиот так и не смог выполнить, потому что пропавшие вещи осели у Паркер - сохраняла ли она их на черный день или же они ей просто понравились, кто знает. 

И вот теперь лучшая воровка в городе сидела на его столе, в его офисе, очевидно, уже какое-то время. 

Наверняка уже вскрыла сейф. Вдоволь покопалась в бумагах. Не то чтобы Элиот хранил там что-нибудь по-настоящему ценное или важное. Но такое непрошенное, бесцеремонное вторжение разозлило бы кого угодно. 

Однако любое раздражение меркло перед неправильностью этого визита. Что-то было не так. 

\- Что ты тут делаешь? 

Паркер перестала болтать ногами и вскинула голову. Она была в черном, волосы убраны под берет, будто собиралась на дело или возвращалась с него. Элиот видел ее до этого несколько раз, почти всегда мельком или слишком издалека, чтобы разглядеть как следует. Она была старше, чем он думал. И двигалась неестественно резко, словно под градусом (но по-настоящему успешные воры не пьют), или будто не доверяя собственному телу (болезнь? травмы?). 

\- Я клиент. 

Элиот не сдержал смешок. 

\- Что-то увели? У тебя?.. 

Она подняла руку. Из кулака свисала тонкая золотая цепочка. 

\- Я заплачу. Это твоя работа. 

\- Что?

\- Поиск и возвращение. Твоя работа, - повторила она и раскрыла ладонь. Темные камни зловеще сверкнули в тусклом свете лампы. - Ты его нашел, теперь верни его владельцу. 

\- Кто владелец? - спросил Элиот, не трогаясь с места. С каждой секундой его плохие предчувствия все росли. 

\- Келлер. 

Это было нехорошо. Очень нехорошо. Келлеров в городе было два. Уже ощущая холодок, бегущий по спине, и ни на что особо не надеясь, Элиот уточнил:

\- Мэттью Келлер?

Мэттью Келлер был гастролером - умным и опасным, но все же не местным. С ним Элиот разобрался бы, хотя повозиться бы пришлось.   
Разумеется, ему просто не могло так повезти. 

\- Нет, другой. 

Элиот вздохнул, обогнул стол и достал из ящика бутылку виски. Налил полстакана и опрокинул залпом. Паркер внимательно наблюдала за ним, снова зажав подвеску в кулаке, но и в этой внимательности было что-то неестественное. Элиот со стуком поставил стакан и шагнул к ней, взял за подбородок, запрокинул голову. Вопреки его ожиданиям, Паркер ему позволила. 

В глубине ее зрачков плавали огненно-красные точки. 

Элиот опустил ее и потер собственные глаза. Редкий случай, когда он действительно хотел бы ошибиться. 

\- Ты видел такое раньше, - сказала Паркер. Впервые в ее голосе прозвучала неуверенность. - Со мной... не все в порядке. Я могу заплатить вперед. Назови цену.

\- В этом городе есть только один человек, перед которым отвечает Джон Келлер, - медленно сказал Элиот. - Только один, который имеет необходимые ресурсы, чтобы вытащить тебя из этой задницы. Дамьен Моро. 

\- И только ты можешь сделать так, чтобы он это сделал, - кивнула Паркер. Вся ее поза теперь выражала нетерпение. 

Элиот неверяще покачал головой. Налил себе еще виски.

\- Ты правда не понимаешь? То, что я могу, совершенно не значит, что я это сделаю. 

\- Ну так объясни, - потребовала она. И, всмотревшись как следует в ее лицо, Элиот внезапно понял: это не было требованием избалованного ребенка. Не было намеренным издевательством того, кто собирался нагреть руки на сделке. У Паркер всего лишь была другая картина мира, куда более простая, чем у него самого. На мгновение Элиот почти ей позавидовал. 

\- Ладно, - сказал он. - Смотри. Если - если! - я сделаю, как ты хочешь, я останусь очень сильно должен Моро. Очень сильно. Как думаешь, почему я... - он широким жестом охватил комнату, облупленный телефон, покосившийся шкаф, плотные жалюзи на единственном окне. - Почему сейчас вот это вот - моя жизнь? 

Паркер огляделась, пожала плечами. Элиот поставил бы на то, что ничего странного она не увидела. 

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я едва расплатился со своим предыдущим долгом Дамьену, - тяжело сказал Элиот. - И не имею ни малейшего желания встревать в новые. Сколько бы ты ни заплатила. 

Глаза Паркер сузились, она соскочила на пол и шагнула было к двери, но покачнулась и остановилась, опираясь на стену. Черт. Если она уже на этой стадии... Но нет. Невозможно. Он просто не может. 

\- Если это будут не деньги, - сказала Паркер, поворачиваясь, и Элиот не сразу понял, что на самом деле это вопрос. - Что, если это будет услуга за услугу. Сперва ты, затем я. 

Что она могла предложить такого, чтобы он согласился?.. И все же Элиот сказал:

\- Ты думаешь, я поверю тебе на слово?

Паркер нацепила сложное выражение лица, которое могло означать "черт его знает, но в целом, вполне возможно". 

\- Ты не выстрелил, - сказала она вместо всего этого. - Три года назад у тебя был прекрасный шанс, и ты не выстрелил. 

Элиот помнил тот случай. Он гнался за ней по крышам, Паркер прыгала с одной на другую, как кошка, и постепенно расстояние между ними увеличивалось. Элиот в самом деле в какой-то момент мог снять ее одной пулей. Он только не знал, что и она это поняла - и запомнила. 

\- Я не люблю пушки, - только и сказал он. И сам услышал, насколько неубедительно это прозвучало. 

Правда была в том, что город - в определенном смысле - принадлежал им обоим. И Элиот вовсе не хотел оставаться единоличным владельцем. 

В определенном - другом - смысле городом обладал Дамьен Моро. 

\- Что за услуга? - спросил наконец Элиот. Паркер внезапно дернула углом рта, будто собиралась улыбнуться, но толком не знала как. 

\- Я воровка. Я могу украсть тебя у Моро. Если ты сделаешь так, чтобы я снова была в порядке. 

Элиот никогда бы не признался, но он поверил ей мгновенно. 

Так и вышло, что той же ночью он входил в ворота особняка, который до сих пор надеялся видеть только издали. Его пропустили без малейших колебаний, и одно это могло бы запустить тревожную сирену в его сознании - если бы она не завывала с самого начала.   
Моро ждал его. 

Возможно, Элиот совершил огромную ошибку. 

Но не в первый раз и, видит бог, не в последний. Если он останется жив.

\- ...Ну ладно, - сказал Моро и улыбнулся, и эта улыбка всколыхнула в памяти Элиота слишком многое из того, что он предпочел бы забыть. - Так что ты готов предложить взамен?..


End file.
